


Like a Bomb

by modillian



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: F/M, Hair-pulling, M/M, Mild Kink, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Porn, Porn Without Plot, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-18
Updated: 2009-09-18
Packaged: 2017-10-31 11:41:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/343646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/modillian/pseuds/modillian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank is going to explode. He knows this. He acknowledges it. And then he gets back to the fucking hottest make-out of his <i>life</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Bomb

**Author's Note:**

> I really really don't know where this came from. I guess I have an untapped morass of MCR threesome porn lurking around my id? Good to know. Thank you, splits_thesky, for unintentionally jump-starting this whole shebang.
> 
> [Calm Like A Bomb by Rage Against the Machine](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AbGJeXShopk) was the original title rip, but it occurs to me that [Pour Some Sugar On Me by Def Leppard](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AQ4xwmZ6zi4) is a more suitable one. FYI. YMMV. OMGWTFBBQ.

 

 

Frank is going to explode. He knows this. He acknowledges it. And then he gets back to the fucking hottest make-out of his _life_.

"Baby, pull his hair more. I think he likes it." Frank feels the sting at the nape of his neck where Gerard's hand is, and his head snaps back, breaking the kiss, and Frank lets loose a fucking humiliating whine. His hips thrust up without his permission, pulled like they're on a string, thrusting up as hard as Gerard is grinding down on top of him.

Gerard is long gone, eyes glazed over, panting shallowly between invading Frank's mouth and sucking on his neck. At first Lindsey'd hovered over them, rubbing Gerard's back make to make him mewl and telling Gerard just to stay on Frank's neck for now, then maybe she's let him kiss Frank on the mouth. It would have been soothing, almost meditative -if Gerard didn't have fucking wicked lips and tongue, if Gerard hadn't been groaning deep enough in his chest for Frank to feel it vibrate in his own, and if Gerard hadn't found the spot under Frank's ear that made him squirm and moan in return and pop an excruciating boner in his jeans.

He'd had to take his pants off then, but Lindsey didn't let Gerard lose any clothes at all, and that was the point where Gerard started to fucking _bite_ so Lindsey let him have at Frank's mouth.

Gerard's tongue-fucking him again and eases off to rocking against Frank's dick as little as possible, which is just a fucking frustrating situation when all Frank can see is Gerard's beautiful weirdo nose and eyes up close and taste his skin, the sweat on Gerard's lip. Gerard eases his hips up even more, not touching at all, and then _yanks_ fucking hard on Frank's hair again. Frank screams, the sound lost in Gerard's mouth, and his whole body jack-knifes up against nothing, no relief anywhere except for Gerard's fucking mouth. Frank gets his hands under the sleeves of Gerard's shirt to scrape his shoulders and pull him down again. Gerard complies and settles on top of him, and Frank calms down just enough to pull away for a second to gasp wetly. Then it's more all-consuming kisses, closing his eyes and forgetting which way is up or down while feeling out the tender underside of Gerard's tongue, the inside of his lip, getting lost and dizzy in between a pounding, insistent pulse.

Lindsey makes a small noise, and Frank almost looks up to see her, but no, no he can't, not now, he doesn't have that kind of willpower. The last time he glanced over she'd been sprawled over the chair, one knee propped up, skirt around her waist, busy fingers between her legs, and he'd jerked up hard enough to brain himself on the headboard.

Lindsey makes another noise, and another, and Gerard _rips_ away his mouth to muffle himself in Frank's shoulder and hooks both hands under Frank's knees, folds Frank up to hump him properly. Frank reels and scrabbles his hands up Gerard's back to hang on, mind blanking out at the sudden pressure and throttling towards a fucking explosion. Lindsey breathes out, "Oh, oh God," and soon after Gerard braces himself, hips stuttering and biting Frank's shoulder, then slides off next to him, panting hard and gulping. Frank is shocked, blown away, staggered. He's also still really fucking hard and his skin filthy hot, fit to bursting since no one is touching his dick. He hands are curled and knees hitched up and apart.

"Gerard, I told you to _wait_." Lindsey sounds disappointed.

"I'm sorry, Frank," Lindsey apologizes huskily. She walks over to the bed, a little wobbly. She sits on the edge across from Gerard and puts one hand on Frank's knee, fingers curling on the inside of his thigh. "What can we do to make it up to you?" Gerard mumbles and rubs a hand across Frank's belly agreeably.

Frank gapes and can't stop trembling. He is definitely, definitely going to explode.

His plea of, "Please, _anything_ ," isn't heard, of course. Lindsey is glassy-eyed but recovering, and she strokes the inside of his thigh for a minute before leaning down for a kiss. She kisses like Gerard, which makes sense, and it takes her long enough to pull away that Frank's already switched gears and ready to pull her down on top of him instead. She runs an affectionate hand down his chest, enough to set off another wave of trembling, before meeting Gerard's hand and clasping it, and her other hand comes up pinch the lobe of Frank's ear.

"Ow," Frank exhales. His dick twitches too, of course.

The corners of her eyes crinkle up. "So, hey. I'd really like it if you didn't come right now. Maybe you can take better direction than _some people_ ," and Frank makes an indignant noise while Gerard breaks into a lazy smile. "Hey now, pay attention," and she pinches his ear again, _ow_ , but his dick pulses hotly -it's obviously gone into overtime and will take anything at this point. "We'll make it worth your while."

What is Frank going to do, with that kind of offer? "Okay," he says, because please, seriously, _anything_.

Gerard and Lindsey grin at each other dopily. Then she pulls Gerard off to the bathroom for discussion. "What the fuck," Frank says to the ceiling, because this is totally unfair. He shucks off his boxers and fumbles off his shirt, getting stupidly tangled up because of his fucking clumsy hard-on. He stares forelornly down at his poor abandonded dick. Frank's palms itch, and he could almost cry, maybe, or more likely just jerk off grumpily and rub it in their faces when they come back. Serves them right for leaving him all alone after _we'll make it worth your while_.

Instead he clasps a thumb and forefinger around the base of his dick to calm down. The trembling slowly stops, and he feels sweat drying tacky on his skin. They take long enough (and he doesn't hear anything suspicious) that he gets a bottle of water out of the mini-fridge and manages to soften up a little, the constant throb falling, if not into the back of his mind, enough that he can keep his hands off himself.

Later, when he's so fucked out he still can't breathe right, all hitching and gaspy, and Gerard and Lindsey are kissing messily next to him, Lindsey grinding herself down on Gerard's thigh, and he traces the lines of sweat on Gerard's torso just to make him jump -later, he remembers not having any clue at all what would happen next.

Lindsey and Gerard finally come back to the bed, Gerard completely naked. "Had to get cleaned up," he says and shrugs at Frank's accusatory look. Lindsey's still wearing her schoolgirl outfit and brought out a wet washcloth.

"You could have invited me," Frank says and Lindsey wrinkles her nose.

"Nah, this is more fun. May I?" Lindsey waves the cloth at him.

He's kinda sticky, yeah, but it's Frank's turn to wrinkle his nose. "I dunno, could you maybe...take off your boots first?" Lindsey looks incredibly hot, sure, but shoes during sex has not gone well for Frank in the past.

Lindsey gives him an arch look, then heels them off. "Okay, scooch back," she says, so Frank moves into the middle of the bed. Gerard settles cross-legged at the foot of the bed and proceeds to look very pleased with himself when Lindsey climbs on Frank's lap, straddling his legs, but she's not even close to his dick. He huffs in disappointment.

"Aw, c'mon," Frank murmurs when she plops the wet cloth right on his face. Unseeing, he blows air at Lindsey and she just laughs. She takes the cloth off, wraps two fingers in it and slowly dabs at his hairline, under his jaw, then over his face - small wipes over his eyelids, the delicate under-eye, down across his cheeks, brushes against his chin, nubbly-damp and even pressure. Frank pushes into it, tension already feeding back into him. She smears her cloth-covered fingers across his lips and he zeros in on it, eyes fluttering open then weighed down again. He leaves his mouth open and swallows audibly.

"Do I have your attention?" she asks quietly, and Frank nods. She trails the cloth down his neck, running over his Adam's apple, then blows air over it. She does it again and again until Frank starts to squirm under her. He can't quite sit up straight, so he puts his hands down to brace himself and tilts his head back. Frank jerks up when she presses into the massive bruise that's definitely forming under his ear, on his sweet spot, worn-out nerves lighting up again, crackles of excitement running up his neck and along his scalp. He feels too slow, half-hypnotized at the pace, like he's still fumbling to catch up even though he's been waiting for so long it's probably the longest anyone has waited for sex, ever.

She rubs carefully over what Frank suddenly realizes are teethmarks on his neck, sore as hell, and he can't help it, his whole body spasms and he flails an arm to the small of her back so she doesn't fall off. She lifts up a little, unbalanced, shirt pulling to the side to show off way more of her chest than he's seen before. He still can't stop himself, thoughts careening into action, so he kind of goes "nrhahlehr" and plants his feet, bends his knees, sliding Lindsey towards him so he's smooshed up right against her, nose against her breastbone and dick pushing right against her pelvis.

"Shit," he slurs. He feels somewhere between stoned and high-strung, and presses against her a little more just to feel, just to feel the texture of her shirt and buttons and soft skins and solid bones against him. "Mmmhrn."

Lindsey puts her hands up over his shoulders to steady them. He feels her breathe out into his hair. "You alright?"

"Oh god, great." He might actually be getting a little light-headed. It's getting hard to breath like this, smushed into Lindsey's chest and her in the perfect position to grind off on his dick and probably get him off too except she's. not. moving. His dick vaguely complains about her scratchy skirt, so he sadly wriggles his hips a bit then gives it up for a lost cause. It's the position, all her weight on top of him, she's too heavy for him to grind up enough. Frank's lips smear lewdly against her chest and that, actually, feels good. So he does it again, and kisses close-mouthed across the skin that's available. He tastes the salt left from earlier but no perfume sting, so he keeps going, nosing her collar back off one shoulder, lips at her tattoos. He tackles that next, feeling the texture change between the ink and bare skin, then bites down gently at the beginning of the collarbone. Frank vaguely considers that this is behavior is not situation normal for him, so he must be in a stupor. In a sex stupor. Oh god. He giggles a little.

"I think we broke him," Gerard says, and Lindsey chuckles, and Frank keeps gnawing at her collar bone. "Ow," she says, so he changes it to long wet licks, from the vee at the beginning of her cleavage up to her throat. Maybe it's the sex stupor, or he's lost too many brain cells from have too much blood flowing to his dick for too long, whatever, but making out with Lindsey's chest seems like the best idea ever right now.

"Hey, take this off," he says when his teeth click on a button for the third time.

"Hmm. No," Lindsey says.

"Why not?"

"Convince me I should," she says.

Frank hums into her exposed shoulder, rubbing wet lips against her. She shivers. "Okay."

He thinks, blurrily, that this is going to be pretty awesome. He only thrusts up abortively a few times and groans when it does nothing for him at all. Then he settles in to change her mind. Lindsey giggles and squirms when he scrapes his teeth over her shoulder, studying the colors there, then making his way with a soft mouth up to the join of her shoulder and neck, but that's a bit of a stretch. She hums when his lips reach the dip in her collarbones, and then he cranes his neck up, slowly sucking on the skin right above it, feeling floaty and empty-headed. He bites down absentmindedly, and Lindsey goes "hey!", and he giggles, getting in a few more teethmarks on the broad part of her chest. He drifts over to her cleavage and rubs his nose in, breathing her in, and she jumps a little.

Frank laughs. "Calm down, you're good," and Lindsey shifts, puts a hand in the hair above his ear, and tugs lightly. His hips jostle, and briefly something sizzles and snaps behind his eyes, vision clouding. It takes him a moment to pull himself together again, but he doesn't feel as floaty anymore. He breathes out again, then licks off the collected moisture, and kisses open-mouthed to the top of her tit not covered by the shirt. Lindsey's breathing faster now.

"Lift up," he says into her chest. Lindsey doesn't seem to get it, so he puts both arms around her waist to show her, and she balances on her knees, and Frank licks right over the lacy mesh of her bra over her nipple. Lindsey gasps, and her arms go around his neck. He licks a few passes over the round of her tit, then comes back to bite, then soft and sucking, the texture gritty-thin and interesting in his mouth, and Lindsey shudders in his arms.

"Holy shit, Frank," she gasps.

He looks up to grin at her. "You want something?" She swears and pulls his hair harder, and he can't help making throaty _ah, ah_ sounds, heat lancing through his body. He's just gone down suck again when Lindsey twists and pushes him back by his shoulders. She doesn't fall with him but stays seated on his lap, frantically jerks her skirt out of the way and writhes against his dick, cunt wet and soft and hot. Frank cries out and his hands clamp down on her hips. "Goddamn, woman, Jesus," he sputters, she moves up enough so he can feel her against his stomach instead, and Frank pants in relief. She hurriedly unbuttons her shirt and flings it away, and Gerard is laughing at them. "More," she demands, lying down with her tits in his face and fucking hell, is Frank ever happy to comply.

He buries his face between her tits and sighs in satisfaction, but Lindsey complains, so he mouths the round of one above the cup of her bra before bringing up a hand and lifting her out of it completely. "Cheating," Lindsey says, but Frank just latches onto one nipple to suck, and presses her down on the small of her back with his other hand. Lindsey writhes in place against him, sometimes glancing off the head of his dick, and Frank sighs happily again.

Lindsey's chant of "fuck fuck _fuck_ ," gets progressively louder, so Frank pauses, kisses as far up her chest as he can, the switches to her other breast and pulls it out of the cup too. He licks from the bottom curve to the top, then sucks the nipple into his mouth before thumbing the other. "Who's sore now?" he asks, kind of muffled and wanting to grin. Lindsey whimpers and scrabbles both hands to the top of his head to pull his hair and push herself against his face at the same time. Frank's eyes cross, and his throbbing dick blazes onto the scene and grabs all his attention. Frank hiccups very pathetically, Lindsey moans raggedly, and suddenly she's pulled right away from him, and Frank's world spins a little in disorientation. He sits up to watch Gerard fucking _desperately_ kiss her and Frank's blood surges all over his body and has to, he _has to_ , get a hand around the base of his dick and squeeze. Gerard lets her go and suddenly Frank's world is all filled up again, full of Gerard's tongue and spit and eyeballs staring right into Frank's eyes. He feels supersensitive and totally, completely open, like he couldn't hide even if he wanted to. Frank feels faint.

They break apart, Gerard breathing heavily, eyes half-open, and cupping Frank's face in both hands. Lindsey is fucking gorgeous and a mess, tits spilling out of her bra, face flushed, and lips swollen from where she's bitten herself. Lindsey stares back at Frank, then glances down. She gently elbows Gerard and they both look down to where Frank's holding himself.

Gerard and Lindsey exchange a look. "Oh my god, you're _good_ ," Lindsey says, surprised.

Frank feels even more exposed, stripped to the core. "Well, I said I'd wait," he grates out.

"No, that's good," she says, breathing fast. "No, that's totally -shit." She shudders and reaches up to pinch her own nipple, squirms against the bedsheet, and Jesus, Jesus, Frank can't even take this, he's already overheated and throbbing as bad as if he got punched in the nads. He might die, his dick one big blood-burst bruise.

"Lie back, lie back," she insists. She fixes her tits in her bra and crawls forward, sweeps her hands over his chest and pushes him back. His head lolls, then he gets back on his elbows, and Lindsey drops herself over him, scoots further up his chest than before even. Frank can feel her even cunt wetter than before, her smell is _everywhere_ , and his head is kind of gone, completely, when all he can see is a red-hot Lindsey with fucking bite marks and sweat on her chest, moisture darkening her bra, shining on the colors on her arm, the ink on her belly, and her hand in his hair is poised to pull. Oh, God. It's really not fair. He says so.

"I know," she says. "I know, I'm sorry," and all he can see is her, edges of her skirt barely concealing her cunt, the tempting underside of her tits in the bra, her smirking face. He's ready for something, anything, shuttling between the anxious need to fucking come already and the scorching-hot prospect of asking her to sit on his face already. He shivers just thinking about it. Then Lindsey puckers up grandly and smacks her lips and Frank nearly shudders off the bed in anticipation, he's so ready to lift her up so he can eat her out and have anything else to help him come -which is exactly when Frank feels Gerard's mouth all over him.

He shouts and falls back from his elbows, tries to arch up, but Lindsey's followed him down and seated herself firmly on his chest, and Gerard's got an arm around his waist, and they are seriously fucking not going to let him go. He swears and Gerard takes that as a suggestion to pull back, wrap his hand around Frank's dick, and suck harder on the head.

It's intense, like he fucking knew it would be, with fucking, _fucking_ Gerard. Gerard swirls his tongue rapidly and Frank kicks his heels. Gerard pumps his hand and tongues intently at the ridge, and Frank reaches down to scrabble at Gerard's arm around his waist, hold onto the back of his hand. Gerard keeps his pace even, steady and hard, and Frank is going to break apart from it. He's filling up with something dense and molten, from the bottom of his feet on up, and when he's totally full he doesn't know what will happen.

Lindsey takes the time to slide off his chest and attack his mouth and neck, but Frank almost can't separate the sensation among a million others -her exploring his soft, sore mouth, then nipping his already-bruising neck. She leans sideways so her upper body and arm are across his chest, gripping him, keeping him in place, and he has to turn his head away from her at that, crying out, it feels so fucking good, filling him up more. She meanders over the sweet spot on his neck and his hips buck up each time she does. Gerard backs off at each thrust and Frank cringes, but then Gerard takes that as an invitation to go a little lower after each time, swallowing more, his hand meeting his mouth all sloppy wet and tight. Frank would love to take the time to fully enjoy that, he would, but he's entirely overloaded from the soles of his feet to the top of his head.

It's too much, he can't take it. Gerard's tight, wet, sucking, fucking perfect mouth, Lindsey holding him down, and then it's like a fucking countdown: three, two, _one_ , knees quaking, electric hairline fractures running up from his heart to his shoulders to neck to the fucking animal-grunt back of his brain, wires in his head finally snapping down in perfect order _ping ping ping_ , and Frank ignites. It tears out from the back of his skull and the base of his spine in a fucking explosion, thick and searing pleasure bearing down so hard he can't see through the fallout. It goes on and on, licking out his eyeballs, peeling away his fingers, cutting him off at the knee. It's a rain of fire, and Frank burns up completely.

It doesn't end, the fierce convulsions hot and good enough to make him shout, but it seems like body parts start popping back into place anyways -back arched so firmly it hurts and it doesn't end, legs strung painfully tight and it doesn't end, teeth clenched and aching through the paralyzing haze that doesn't end. There's a sharp, fresh tug of pain from the front of his scalp and he finally collapses, finally released, out of the danger zone.

Gerard's hand is still on him, keeping him company, but then Gerard decides to suck Frank's dick a little more, nursing eagerly, and Frank whines, overstimulated. "Please," says some voice coming from his throat, but it's definitely not his own. Frank can barely open his eyes when he feels a weight lift off his chest -Lindsey- and watch her pull Gerard up by his hair. Frank shuts down for a while after that, floating in a fog that's high and sweet and feeling full of cinder-burns.

At first all he can sense is breathing, someone breathing harsh and jagged enough it sounds as if they've been mowed down and are at death's door waiting to confess their last wishes like in a movie. Frank would laugh, but -but he can't breathe. He cannot possibly get all the air he needs into his poor seizing lungs. His throat hurts, and he staggers his swallowing in between breaths, like hop-scotching around moving cars. And then he groans pitifully, sadly, feeling the muscles in his arms and legs and even his fucking abs overblown. There's a tantalizing amount of rustling and smacking sounds next to him, and an occasional brush of sex-hot skin on his arm, so Frank tries to lift himself up. He fails and thumps down again. He wheezes some more, gulpy and uncoordinated, and opens his eyes successfully to find a rather astonishing amount of cool and sticky spunk splashed on his belly that abruptly ends before his chest.

Gerard and Lindsey are making out right next to him, of course, and more noise filters through his burned-out ears sounding like Lindsey yelping with increasing frequency as she rocks herself down on Gerard's thigh. She's finally lost all her goddamned clothes so there's nothing to impede watching her muscles twitch, her tits squish up against Gerard's chest when she brings an arm around to clutch furiously at his back. Lindsey cries out when Gerard lets go of her mouth. He bends down, reaching for Frank with one hand, and sticks his tongue in Frank's mouth. Frank can only taste a little of himself, and tries to follow up for more, but he can't, he just can't catch his breath. He lies back again, only to moan and mess up his rhythm again when Gerard brings his arm back up to Lindsey, rubbing her arm and shoulder, smearing the come already there before running his fingers through her come-stuck hair. Lindsey moves up higher on Gerard's leg and keens, Gerard hunches in on himself like she hit something really good, and Frank struggles anew to keep his throat open as another bout of trembles courses through him.

The night isn't over yet.


End file.
